GIFFT
by MayuAka
Summary: Sikap Mayuzumi Chihiro yang begitu-begitu saja menjadikan Akashi Seijuurou bertindak diluar dugaan. Apalagi, adanya peranan Nijimura Shuzo menambah otak cerdas seorang Akashi semakin ber-ego sehingga menjadikan Mayuzumi satu-satunya orang bodoh./MayuAka slight NijiAka.


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Like a Knife punya Secondhand Serenade (Sebagian besar terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut)**_

 _ **GIFFT by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warning: AU! YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo, dan Kekurangan Lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sikap Mayuzumi Chihiro yang begitu-begitu saja menjadikan Akashi Seijuurou bertindak diluar dugaan. Apalagi, adanya peranan Nijimura Shuzo menambah otak cerdas seorang Akashi semakin ber-ego sehingga menjadikan Mayuzumi satu-satunya orang bodoh."**_

"Bagaimana kabar Mayuzumi?"

Akashi memotong _**steak**_ kemudian mengunyah pelan tanpa menciptakan bunyi ketika seseorang bersurai hitam di hadapannya melontarkan Tanya.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada masalah dan tidak pula lebih baik," jawabnya.

Nijimura mengangguk santai, menuangkan _**wine**_ ke dalam dua gelas; satu gelas ia dorong sampai mendekati hidangan Akashi dan satu gelas lagi untuk dirinya.

"Ah, monoton sekali, ya. Aku tahu hubungan kalian sudah sangat lama. Bahkan, dari semenjak kalian remaja dan aku tahu bagaimana sifat Mayuzumi," ia mengoceh sembari melakukan _ **aerasi**_ pada _**wine**_ -nya. "Tapi aku heran kenapa kau masih saja tahan dengannya, Akashi," tuturnya sembari tersenyum kecil, lalu tidak lama ia menempelkan bibir gelas dengan bibirnya.

Akashi melakukan hal yang sama, namun, ia tidak bisa menjawab suguhan pertanyaan dari pemuda yang menjadi jembatan untuk melakukan kerja sama antara perusahaan Teknologi ternama dengan perusahaan AKASHI baru-baru ini khususnya di cabang Tokyo.

Banyak kata bergelintir di kepalanya jika sudah menyangkut Mayuzumi, seorang yang menjadi pelabuhan hatinya selama delapan tahun. Dengan waktu yang sangat lama tersebut, selalu saja Akashi tidak bisa menjawab mengapa ia mau-maunya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang besikap dingin, bahkan, kebanyakan ia selalu diabaikan.

Bisa dihitung dengan jari momen-momen yang menurutnya termasuk dalam kategori romantis yang dapat diberikan Mayuzumi padanya dalam waktu yang susah disebutkan jika selama itu dijadikan dalam detik.

Ucapan rekan bisnis di depannya yang menyinggung bahwa hubungan mereka monoton, mungkin itu kata yang paling tepat untuk mendefinisikan bagaimana keadaan kisahnya dengan mahluk bersurai abu-abu yang sekarang, ia tidak tahu masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Bingung dengan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia bosan.

Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya ber-euforia dengan ada Mayuzumi di sampingnya. Memang sedikit agak bertele-tele atau tidak penting, tapi hidup bukan untuk selalu diseriusi. Ada kalanya ia ingin menjadi seorang anak kecil yang manja, pun ada kalanya hubungan dengan Mayuzumi menjadi sebuah tempat bermain yang bahagia.

Oh, mungkin saja mereka bertahan selama delapan tahun hanya karena komitmen untuk tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Dari luar itu terlihat begitu bagus, namun, dari dalam siapa yang tahu, hanya kekosongan. Akashi bisa merasakan, jika hubungan mereka mulai menghambar.

Haruskah ia mengakhirinya, melepas Mayuzumi.

"Akashi," tutur Nijimura yang Terheran karena mahluk merah itu hanya terdiam memandangi _**wine**_ di tangan. "Akashi, kau baik-baik saja," cemasnya, ia mengambil gelas itu dan diletakkan di tempat seharusnya.

Akashi menatap manik Nijimura, "Apa mungkin aku bisa tanpa Chihiro," katanya.

Nijimura menyerngit di sebrang meja. Barusan ia tidak salah dengar, hal yang sangat langka seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah berusia 25 tahun mengatakan kalimat seperti tadi, yang ia tahu pemuda pemilik mutlak manik rubi tersebut tidak akan mengatakan kekosongannya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai meragukannya, bukankah kaubilang tadi tidak ada masalah?"

"Karena itu, semuanya jadi terlihat biasa saja, sangking biasanya aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sekarang, mungkin juga biasa saja."

Nijimura gagal paham, "Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, tapi jika ada yang terjadi aku ada untukmu," serunya, ia menebar senyum, mengulas kepala Akashi dengan tangan besarnya.

Akashi tidak melepaskan tatapan, ia tidak menolak Nijimura menyentuhnya, sebaliknya ia merasakan ada yang menjalar hangat dalam tubuh, "Apa, Nijimura- _ **san**_ , menyukaiku," Tanyanya tegas, tidak ada kikuk dalam perkataan.

Nijimura berhenti menebar senyum, menarik tangannya dari kepala Akashi. Ya, sedikit terkaget dan senang. Ia terbahak ringan lalu berkata, "Ke mana saja kau baru menyadarinya, haha, aku selalu ada untukmu di belakang, melihat kalian berdua," tawanya mereda, suara mengecil, "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, sejak Mayuzumi mengenalkan dirimu lima tahun yang lalu."

Akashi mendengarkan seksama.

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, walau, yaaa…" berhenti, mengambil napas dan tertawa lagi lumayan keras, "Dirimu tidak pernah melihatku, hahaha."

Selepas mengatakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan, Nijimura salah tingkah sendiri, ditambah orang di sebrang sana tidak henti memandangnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala, katanya, "Kita sudah selesai makan, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk, memakai mantelnya dan mereka berjalan keluar _**restaurant**_ bersama.

"Untuk bisnis selanjutnya, aku bicarakan dulu dengan bos bagaimana baiknya, minggu depan kita bertemu lagi, atau adakan _**meeting**_ dengan yang lain yang mungkin bersangkutan supaya bisa mendengar pendapat mereka," Nijimura berkata lagi, memberikan saran disela langkah kaki.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan semuanya pada Nijimura- _ **san**_ ," tutur Akashi.

Cahaya lampu listrik yang bergantung bertebaran memberikan terang pada jalanan kota, percakapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melengkapi khasnya jika malam tiba. Kurang lebih dua jam duduk membahas masalah bisnis diikuti dengan pembicaraan diluar dugaan cukup membuat Akashi merefresh otaknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih duapuluh menit dari jam digital yang bertengger di papan besar di depan. Akashi menghentikan langkah, memperhatikan punggung tegap seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan saat itu ia sadar apa yang sebenarnya ia rasa.

Orang itu, yang selalu memajukan bibirnya jika sedang tidak senang, yang bisa menaikkan suaranya jika ada yang tidak mengena di hati adalah orang yang selalu ada jika dirinya sedang dalam tahap tidak baik. Mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang Ayah yang begitu mengikat, dan pasti kepala hitam itu berkata, _**"Boleh aku bunuh pak tua itu!"**_ yang Akashi sadar jika hal remeh tersebut mustahil diucapkan kekasihnya sendiri.

Apa dia salah memilih?

Mengapa ia baru melihat sosok yang menghangatkan itu sekarang?

Mengapa ia dibutakan akan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro?

"Akashi, ayo jalan. Nanti lampunya keburu merah," teriak Nijimura yang sudah berada di tengah _**zebra cross.**_

Akashi menatapnya dari kejauhan, hati kecil terus berbincang, salahkah ia melepas Mayuzumi untuk orang itu. Jika ia melangkah maju ke sana, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, namun, nyatanya, belum selesai otak bernegosiasi, kaki yang terbalut sepatu mewah telah melangkah jauh sampai ia bisa dengan jelas memandang wajahnya.

Mereka saling membalas senyum ketika sudah sampai ke sebrang jalan.

"Akashi, aku lewat gang ini," tutur Nijimura sembari menunjuk hal yang dimaksud. "Jalan ini lebih cepat menuju stasiun, kau naik _**taxi**_ , kan? Hati-hati, ya."

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan datang," gumamnya. "Aku ikut Nijimura- _ **san**_ saja," cuap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu yang membuat Nijimura berlari ke arahnya.

Tersirat mimik bingung di sana, alis menyatu kaku, "Hah, kauyakin mau naik kereta," tanyanya.

"Jangan Nijimura- _ **san**_ pikir aku tidak pernah naik kereta. Chihiro pernah mengajakku beberapa kali."

Nijimura membulatkan mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. "Aku senang," ia bergumam pelan.

Ia memperhatikan intens Akashi yang berjalan di depannya beberapa langkah. Jantungnya kini berirama tidak karuan, kapan Akashi akan berhenti membuatnya gila. Sialan! Harusnya Mayuzumi keparat itu tahu dan sadar jika manusia yang menyandang marga Akashi adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Alangkah baiknya jika manusia setan itu tidak menyia-nyiakan seperti ini.

Jika ada di posisi Mayuzumi, akan ia cinta dan jaga Akashi sepenuh hati bak hal yang sangat rapuh meski sedikit pun disentuh. Nijimura mendecak sebal, ia sudah tidak tahan, "Akashi," panggilnya, dari belakang tangan Akashi yang tergantung bebas ia tarik hingga berputar menghadapnya.

Ini adalah jarak paling dekat selama ia mengenal Akashi. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah putih mulus tidak ada noda, melihat jelas betapa indah berlian berbeda yang tertanam di matanya, juga bibir yang kecil. Dari segi hal yang menurutnya paling sempurna, ia juga melihat jelas jika kepala bersalut merah itu penuh membawa beban. Guratan lelah Nampak bergelayutan di dahinya yang tidak lebar.

Kini tangannya menyusup ke bagian belakang kepala Akashi, dibawa lebih mendekat mengusir jarak. "Akashi," tuturnya pelan.

"Nijimura- _ **san**_ ,"

"Boleh aku menciummu," pintanya dengan nada yang pelan namun dalam.

Iris Akashi melebar, bukan kerena terkejut dengan permintaan mahluk yang memiliki nama lengkap Nijimura Shuzo tersebut, tetapi karena jantung berdentum sampai telinga. Sadar tidak sadar ia menutup mata, dan tidak lama ia merasakan ada sesuatu hangat menempel di bibirnya. Sesaat memang hanya saling menempel, tetapi berikutnya bibirnya diraup panas, dan hal terburuknya ia sama sekali tidak menolak.

Dan saat itu.

Di tempat itu.

Tepat di belakang sekitar beberapa meter sejauh mata memandang, Mayuzumi Chihiro menyaksikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kekasihnya dengan seseorang yang sangat begitu ia kenal melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak dilakukan.

Dan seharusnya, ia berlari ke sana menarik Akashi dan menghajar Nijimura sampai mati, itu seharusnya. Tetapi, nyatanya, ia hanya menyaksikan di tempat dengan tolol atau mungkin dungu.

Kedua kakinya kaku serasa ada banyak benang yang menjerat. Sebuah benang tetapi bisa mematahkan, apalagi, sangat jelas ketika ia melihat bagaimana Akashi memeluk Nijimura tulus, tanpa beban, tanpa menyadari siapa yang sedang melihat di sini.

Begitu saja, pada akhir pun ia menjadi orang bodoh yang sangat bodoh hingga Nijimura menggandeng Akashi pergi bersamanya. Ia melihat kedua punggung yang menjauh dari hadapan diikuti tawa bahagia.

Mayuzumi menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, menghembuskan. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air yang terasa penuh di kantung mata meminta untuk dibebaskan. Yang membuatnya sangat sakit hati adalah Akashi yang sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Sebegitunya kah Akashi bahagia.

Dan sesakit ini kah rasanya dihianati.

Ia masih tidak percaya, kenapa harus Nijimura.

Mayuzumi membalik tubuh, melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku jas labnya dan membaca lagi pesan yang Akashi kirim pada pukul lima yang lalu.

" _ **Chihiro, jemput aku kurang lebih pukul tujuh di restaurant Murasaki. Aku tidak mau tahu kau sibuk atau apa pun, pokoknya jemput aku."**_

Mungkin dirinya telat menjemput, telat tiga puluh menit, ia sadar itu. Tapi Akashi tidak tahu betapa ia memperjuangkannya di tengah masalah perusahaan yang harusnya sebagai ketua devisi ia dapat bertanggung jawab penuh.

Mayuzumi memijat batang hidung saat di layar ponselnya tertera panggilan dari orang laboratorium. "Bangsat!" umpatnya, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia melempar ponsel yang terus berbunyi, bertabrakan dengan tembok dan menjadikan barang tersebut tidak lagi berguna.

Ketahuilah, meski ia sering berkata sarkas atau menyakitkan bagi yang mendengar, namun, pantang dirinya bertindak kasar atau mengumpat jika tidak sedang benar-benar dalam keadaan emosi.

Perusahaan bioteknologi yang menjadi naungan untuknya mencari receh, khusunya bagian genetika sedang dihadapkan masalah yang sangat besar. Ia dan rekan se-teamnya kecolongan habis-habisan pasalnya, hasil _**DNA rekombinan**_ sebagai _**vaksin**_ baru bagi penyakit herpes yang akan diluncurkan ke masyarakat luas minggu depan telah diklaim pihak lain.

Mayuzumi sebagai pihak yang pertama bertanggung jawab, semestinya sekarang ini berada di kantor membahas bagaimana jalan keluar yang harus dipikirkan sehubungan hal tersebut, tetapi ia malah memilih Akashi-nya yang meminta untuk dijemput, tapi realitanya penghianatan yang ia dapat.

 **.**

… **.**

 **.**

Akashi membuka netra, ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyibakkan selimut dan turun dari ranjang. Kerongkongannya tercekat, ludah mengental butuh cairan, sayangnya ia lupa menyiapkan minum di meja. Sebagai informasi, kehidupannya yang sekarang tidak lagi dikelilingi oleh dayang-dayang sebagaimana jika butuh sesuatu tidak perlu berjalan sendiri.

Ia menekan saklar menghidupkan lampu ketika berada di ruang tamu, pandangannya dialihkan pada jam dinding yang tergantung bebas berdekatan dengan rak tivi. "Sudah jam tiga pagi," tuturnya.

Pada saat akan melangkah ke ruang dapur, tak sengaja dirinya menemukan sosok pihak lain yang tergeletak tenang di atas sofa. Akashi mengurungkan niatan dan berbalik menghampiri.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?"

Akashi intens melihat orang yang statusnya masih kekasih terlelap dengan menggunakan baju kerja yang dasinya tidak dilepas. Tidur terlentang, kedua tangannya dijadikan alas kepala, padahal bantal sofa bergeletakan di sana.

Helaian surai abu menyibak ke belakang, terekpose kening yang penuh dengan bintik keringat. Ia menengok untuk mengecek, dan ternyata AC tidak dinyalakan.

Akashi menghela napas pelan, kalut dengan pemikiran yang kadang-kadang tidak sesuai dengan hati. Saat ini, ia dan Mayuzumi hidup dalam satu atap juga menghirup udara yang sama dalam satu ruangan. Berbagi tempat tidur pun kamar mandi, keadaan ini sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun, meskipun belum ada catatan sah secara hukum dan agama di antara keduanya.

Itu tidak terlalu penting, baginya, untuk hidup bersama tidak perlu seluruh pasang mata di dunia harus tahu, karena orang terdekat pun belum tentu. Yang harus dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah dirinya yang mulai ragu akan sosok wajah pucat di hadapannya, dirinya yang mulai goyah akan komitmen yang ditanam, dan dirinya yang tidak bisa memungkiri jika ada sedikit dalam hati yang mengatakan jika ia menyesal memilih Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Tapi konteks realita dalam hidup juga tidak bisa seenaknya, kadang kita perlu pura-pura untuk suatu keadaan, dan Akashi akan menjadi orang yang pura-pura sampai ia ada waktu berbicara dan benar-benar yakin jika dirinya bisa melepas Mayuzumi tanpa sesal.

"Chihiro, pindahlah ke kamar," katanya, ia berucap lumayan keras supaya Mayuzumi bisa mendengar. Ada sedikit yang mengganjal dalam benak, setahu dirinya Mayuzumi tidak akan tidur di sofa selarut atau sepagi apa pun ia pulang dari bekerja.

"Kau tidak mau pindah?" tuturnya lagi belum menyerah, kini tangannya bergerak menggoyang pundak berbalut kemeja biru tua.

"Chihiro?"

Dan berapa kali pun niatan baiknya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Akashi tahu, Mayuzumi saat ini bisa mendengar suaranya, karena bagaimanapun juga ia hapal Mayuzumi luar dalam. Dia tipe akan cepat bangun jika berisik sedikit saja disekitar.

Akashi menatap sebentar wajah jahat menutup mata itu, lalu, ia berbalik, enyah dari sana dan melaksanakan tujuan awal, satu fakta lagi bahwa perhatiannya selalu tidak dihargai. Mungkin, tinggal beberapa persen menuju seratus untuk dirinya mengambil sikap tegas.

Mayuzumi memiringkan tubuh menghadap punggung sofa, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Untuk saat ini dirinya tidak ingin melihat wajah Akashi dulu, khawatir tidak bisa memendam emosi. Adegan itu terus bergoyang-goyang di memori, dan ia ingin besok pagi ketika terbangun hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Ia percaya Akashi-nya tidak akan berhianat.

Ia percaya Akashi mencintainya.

Sugesti.

 **.**

…

 **.**

" _ **Halo, Nijimura-san. Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah menelpon?"**_

" _ **Kau sudah siap, bukankah semalam kau minta di jemput untuk naik kereta lagi."**_

" _ **Ah, aku baru saja membuat sarapan. Kita bertemu di stasiun saja, bagaimana?"**_ Akashi melihat jam di tangan, _ **"Tigapuluh menit lagi."**_

" _ **Oke, tigapuluh menit. Ditunggu di sana."**_

Akashi meletakkan kembali ponselnya setelah sambungan terputus bersamaan dengan munculnya Mayuzumi. Mereka bertemu tatap, namun, tidak ada yang saling bicara. Menciptakan keheningan lebih dalam. Lalu sibuk masing-masing, seolah saling tidak menganggap jika satu sama lain berada di area yang sama.

Mayuzumi mengambil gelas dan menuang air dari teko, ia juga memakan roti seadanya tanpa balutan selai dengan satu tangan. Satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membuka berkas bermap hijau dan membaca teliti sembari berkedip-kedip tidak nyaman, sesekali matanya dikucek pelan. Terasa sangat perih akibat tidak bisa tidur sampai matahari muncul dari persinggahan, dan kenyataan jika semua yang terjadi bukanlah ilusi belaka ketika ia tahu Akashi berbicara di telpon dengan senyum sumringah.

"Chihiro, matamu sangat merah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pada akhirnya Akashi yang memulai. Jujur, dari satu sisi ia masih tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang kini terlihat begitu lelah. Rambutnya kusut, wajah agak membengkak dan makin terlihat pucat seperti tidak ada pasokan darah. Warna mata yang tidak normal.

Mayuzumi mengalihkan atensi, menarik gelasnya, ia menjawab, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Akashi mengangguk, ia sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan sampai ke telinganya. Sebenarnya percuma saja ditanya. "Kudengar dari berita pagi ini, proyekmu diklaim pihak lain?"

Mayuzumi menurunkan gelas setelah meminum beberapa teguk likuid H2O yang terasa pahit baginya, ia beralih menutup berkas, lalu memandang Akashi begitu lama.

"Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi yang sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Akashi?"

"Ya."

"Tadi malam…" terhenti.

Akashi mengerutkan dahi, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Mayuzumi yang begitu aneh.

"Tadi malam … karena insiden itu, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

Sepertinya ini lebih baik. Ia akan menunggu sampai Akashi sendiri yang jujur padanya. Ia tahu, mungkin ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Akashi melakukan semua ini padanya, dan nanti apa pun itu, ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada karena, sungguh, ia tidak ingin kehilangan.

Akashi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Lagipula, kemarin aku pulang bersama Nijimura- _ **san**_."

Deg.

Ada yang menusuk di ulu hati, ketika nama familier keluar dari mulut Akashi diikuti aura wajah berbeda. "Hem, kulihat kalian sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini," tuturnya.

Akashi menegak sisa kopi terakhir dalam gelas. Ia mengelap mulutnya, dan mengambil ponsel lalu memasukkan ke dalam saku kemeja. "Ya, kami hampir bertemu lebih sering, karena kau tahu, kan, perusahaanku memerlukan keahliannya dalam teknologi."

"Kurasa masih banyak perusahaan lain berkualitas yang memproduksi alat-alat teknologi, kenapa meski Nijimura."

Akashi menyerngit, tidak paham dengan apa yang Mayuzumi katakan. Dan juga atensinya sekarang berkilat dengan jam arloji yang berwarna emas. "Ah, sudah pukul segini. Aku berangkat kerja," katanya cepat, bergegas memakai jas hitam pekat, juga tas kerja yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Mayuzumi.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Ia mengangkat bokong dari kursi.

"Nijimura?"

"Bukan," jawabnya cepat dan tegas. Kini Akashi terdiam sesaat, kaki yang akan melangkah pun terurung. Manik kelabu Mayuzumi menyorot kearahnya. Ia tidak paham mengapa juga harus menutup-nutupi jika orang itu memang benar Nijimura. "Sudahlah, Chihiro. Aku sudah telat, kau hati-hati jika berangkat kerja. Aku turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa peru–"

Akashi terhentak, dari samping tangannya ditarik Mayuzumi ketika ia berlalu melewati. Kini dirinya berada dalam pelukan erat.

"Chihiro, lepaskan. Kau tahu aku mau berangkat," rontanya.

"Akashi."

Mayuzumi mengendurkan pelukan, ia memandang Akashi-nya dalam. Matanya yang merah semakin panas. Tangan kanan naik mengelus surai dengan warna yang hanya dimiliki oleh kekasihnya, ia mendekatkan wajah, meraup pelan bibir delima yang ia rindu, yang tadi malam entah mengapa bisa dicuri orang lain.

Akashi mendorongnya. Menolak. Ia tidak diijinkan. Mayuzumi mundur, ia tidak percaya akan raut wajah terpasang pada kekasihnya, sangat jauh dari ekspresi yang ia lihat bersama Nijimura.

"Maaf, Chihiro," ungkap Akashi, sambil mengelap bibir. "Aku sudah bilang akan berangkat kerja, tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Kuharap kau mengerti itu."

Mayuzumi menatap datar. Tidak ada kata balasan yang terucap. Lidah kelu, hati berdenyut. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia hanya menjadi orang bodoh yang melihat Akashi pergi menjauh tanpa bisa ia coba untuk mencegah.

Lemas kini menggerogoti tubuh bak rayap. Pelan namun sangat terasa. Mayuzumi merasa dunianya terbalik. Delapan tahun hubungannya bersama Akashi sampai juga mereka pada tahap di mana ada banyak keraguan. Iya, dirinya tidak pernah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi suatu hari, kenapa? Karena ia selalu berpikir positif dengan Akashi yang memiliki sifat seperti itu dan dirinya yang seperti ini akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Hubungan mereka memang tidak banyak drama yang bertoreh, tapi, ia begitu naïf jika, manusia itu suatu saat akan sampai pada titik jenuhnya. Hal sebaik apa pun, seromantis apa pun dalam hubungan akan hilang begitu saja bila memang keduanya tidak bisa saling tarik menarik. Tidak bisa hanya dengan satu pihak menarik dan satu pihak menolak. Atau fatalnya jika mereka sudah saling tolak menolak.

 **.**

Akashi menghampiri Nijimura yang berdiri bersama kerumunan orang menunggu kereta tujuan. Ia agak tersengal akibat terburu-buru. "Apa aku telat?" tanyanya.

Nijimura menghela napas, ingin rasanya mengomel, namun, wajah cemas Akashi sedikit mengalihkan, tersirat kepolosan, ia mengembangkan senyum. "Selamat pagi," sapanya. "Hampir. Ayo naik," ajaknya ketika kereta sudah di depan mereka.

Selepas di dalam, bersamaan dengan jalannya kereta Akashi merasakan tangannya ditarik kuat ke arah kanan.

"Akashi duduk di sini," tutur Nijimura. Masih tersisa tempat untuk satu orang.

"Nijimura- _ **san,**_ tidak duduk."

Nijimura terbahak pelan, "Aku sudah biasa berdiri di kereta. Kau tidak apa dengan banyak manusia begini."

Akashi mengulas senyum, "Tidak apa, aku mengerti, namanya juga jam kerja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu."

Hangat menjalar ke saraf pipi, Akashi tidak bisa untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum lebar. Pria yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini bak kopi yang ia minum beberapa saat lalu. Tidak tahu untuk alasan apa, intinya Akashi merasa sangat senang dengan perasaan yang sedang berlayar samar.

Ia memperhatikan sekitar, mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Nijimura. Ada banyak ekspresi yang tercipta dari setiap orang. Banyak sikap santai, namun juga tidak luput dari gelisah. Akashi merasa lebih hidup berada dilingkaran kumpulan nyawa. Ia lebih banyak mengenal dan mengamati orang-orang, bervariasi menjadi konteks dalam keunikan. Sedikit lebih berwarna daripada tumpukan kertas bertoreh tinta hitam yang menumpuk di ruangan.

Di sana, tidak jauh dari pandangan ia melihat sosok yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan wajah datar seseorang. Wajah yang seiring waktu tidak ingin ia lihat kembali. Wajah yang lambat laut tergantikan dengan sosok baru.

Ia ingin bahagia dengan caranya. Ingin lebih dianggap dan dibutuhkan. Ingin merasakan hal baru, bukannya hanya seongok kata monoton.

"Akashi."

"Hm." Netranya mengerling membalas tatap orang yang memanggil. Sorot mata yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. Panggilan dengan tutur nada yang tidak pernah ia dengar dari Mayuzumi Chihiro. Senyum yang sangat mustahil ada di wajah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kau sebentar lagi turun, kan. Bersiap-siaplah, karena sangat banyak orang."

Dan tentunya perhatian yang tidak pernah ada dari diri Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Iya."

"Hati-hati."

Satu menit setelah pengumuman yang bergaung, akhirnya kereta terhenti sempurna. Akashi melangkah turun selepas pintu terbuka, Nijimura mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menari-nari dan berteriak dalam hati, hidupnya seribu kali lebih semangat daripada biasanya.

Akashi yang sangat ia kagumi sebentar lagi dalam genggaman. Jangan bertanya mengapa ia sangat menyukai orang yang lebih muda darinya itu, apalagi ia tahu Akashi milik siapa.

Katanya, cinta itu gila dan buta. Ia kira hanya sebuah kutipan kata-kata belaka. Ia pun tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir otaknya yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan kekasih sepupunya sendiri. Dicap penghianat pun ia tidak apa, jika orang yang mengatakan adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Ia naikkan bibir beberapa inci, menyeringai. Dirinya akan beri Mayuzumi sebuah pelajaran berharga. Di dunia ini apa pun bisa hilang walau sudah dijaga dengan baik, apalagi tidak dijaga.

Ah, sangat panjang umur, ternyata sepupu tercintanya ada di halaman ketika ia sudah keluar pintu stasiun. Mahluk abu tersebut bersama dengan orang yang belum pernah ia lihat. Mungkin partner kerja, sebelumnya ia berpikir seperti itu, namun setelahnya, bola mata hampir lari saat melihat Mayuzumi memeluk orang itu lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Spontan dirinya berlari mendekati mobil berwarna hitam tersebut. Menarik pundak Mayuzumi dari belakang lalu menonjoknya tepat di wajah hingga mahluk bermanik hampir senada dengannya itu tersungkur.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mengabaikan Akashi!" teriaknya.

Mayuzumi yang menjadi pihak tersakiti memandang sepupunya dalam diam, tanpa membalas apa pun, ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Oi, tunggu!" Nijimura menahannya. "Jelaskan padaku maksud ini semua, kau menghianati Akashi?" sergahnya.

Mayuzumi menepis tangan Nijimura dari pundak, "Bukan urusanmu," katanya, ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menancap gas.

"Kuroko, kau yakin baik-baik saja, suhu tubuhmu meningkat," tuturnya ketika mereka sudah melewati area stasiun. Mayuzumi memandangi Kuroko lewat kaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mayuzumi- _ **san.**_ Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjemput," kata Kuroko dengan nada yang serak, ia terbatuk setelahnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Aku kebetulan sedang dekat stasiun. Apa mau kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, semalam aku sudah ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu masuk kerja."

"Tapi masalah kita masih berada di jalan buntu."

Mayuzumi menahan napas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya. Begitu banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, ditambah ia bertemu dengan Nijimura. Ingin rasanya ia membalas sakit di pipi, juga ingin membahas tentang Akashi, apa maksudnya ciuman malam itu, sungguh, ia ingin sebuah klarisifikasi. Tapi, keadaan juniornya di pekerjaan lebih membutuhkan saat ia mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya.

"Kau kuantar pulang saja, jika kau bekerja hanya akan menghambat."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan yang lainnya."

"Sudah, tidak perlu seperti itu, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Di mana rumahmu?"

Kuroko menurut, ia mengatakan di mana alamat rumahnya. Kalimat yang dikatakan oleh ketua dalam devisinya tidaklah salah. Jika ia bekerja hanya akan menghambat karena yang lain akan mulai khawatir dan tidak membahas masalah dengan fokus.

Kuroko sedikit terseyum dalam keadaan menggigil. Hanya tidak menyangka orang yang ia kenal sebagai pribadi tidak peduli keterlaluan punya sisi lain yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Bagi siapa pun yang tidak memahaminya, orang seperti dia akan dicap sebagai orang jahat. Padahal menurutnya, dia punya cara sendiri bagaimana menunjukkan kepedulian. Orang yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya. Dia hanya tidak mengerti cara bermacam-macam emosi.

Setir terus dikemudi, pada pertigaan Mayuzumi membelok ke arah kanan. Dilihatnya Kuroko memejamkan mata sembari memeluk tangan. Ia tahu anak itu sedang dalam keadaan panas dingin. Saat ia menemui di stasiun, kalau tidak cepat ditangkap mahluk bersurai biru langit itu akan ambruk ke tanah. Syukurlah ia masih bisa diandalkan.

Pandangan lurus ke depan, memperhatikan jalanan yang cukup ramai. Banyak anak sekolah yang menunggu di penyebrangan. Fokus tidak fokus, pikirannya kini masih terbayang akan mimik Akashi yang seolah mengatakan, _**"Jangan berani menyentuhku!"**_ Nah, dia pikir dirinya sekarang dianggap sebagai apa.

Mungkinkah Akashi akan meninggalkan demi Nijimura. Selama ini ia mempercayai Akashi, ia tidak membatasi kekasihnya berteman atau bercengkrama dengan siapa saja, termasuk sepupunya. Ia bukanlah orang seegois itu, ia menanamkan kepercayaan. Tapi sepertinya, kepercayaan itu sedikit demi sedikit menguap.

Ia tahu Nijimura menyayangi Akashi, tapi ia kira hanya sebatas menghormati karena Akashi miliknya. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit ketika Akashi pergi bersama Nijimura di hari libur dan malah meninggalkan dirinya rumah. Ia tidak pernah menanyai tentang, mengapa Akashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Nijimura. Sekali lagi, karena ia mempercayainya.

Salahkah dengan itu? Seolah saat ini dirinyalah orang paling kejam.

Larut dalam pemikiran yang tiada henti membuatnya seperti orang tolol, kini mobilnya terparkir di halaman rumah bergaya Jepang asli. Ia turun dan membukakan pintu Kuroko.

"Kau bisa berdiri," tanyanya.

Kuroko keluar pelan-pelan sembari memegangi kepala yang begitu terasa menusuk. "Bi-bisa, Mayu-"

"Kuroko!"

Mayuzumi menangkap Kuroko yang tidak berdaya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin naik, ia bisa merasakan ketika kepala itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Biar kupapah, tahanlah."

Mayuzumi mulai membawa Kuroko dalam rangkulannya. "Kuncinya di mana?"

"A...da di dalam tasku," jawab Kuroko.

Ia cepat menemukan kuci tersebut, lalu segera membukanya. Memapah Kuroko sampai masuk ke dalam kamar, membaringkannya di sana.

Ia terhenyak ketika Kuroko menarik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling menempel. Kini dirinya dipeluk.

"Mayuzumi-san," bisik Kuroko.

"Iya, kau butuh sesuatu."

"Aku..."

Napas panas menggerayangi kulit leher, Mayuzumi melepas lingkaran tangan Kuroko di tubuhnya. "Kuroko, istirahatlah. Aku harus segera ke tempat kerja. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu kau hubungi aku."

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan memejamkan mata. Ia pahami sebagai jawaban. Kini dirinya enyah dari sana, ia tidak tahu mengapa rumah ini begitu sepi, dan juga ke mana pergi orang tuanya. Ah, tidak sempat bertanya. Ia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang menimpa juniornya yang sangat berbakat.

Sejak hari itu, dimulai dengan malam yang membuat _**shock**_ , datang pagi-pagi dengan sikap Akashi yang mulai mengkhawatirkan, dan ditambah junior berbakatnya dibidang analisis jatuh sakit, Mayuzumi harus menjadi orang yang kuat dalam menghadapi masalah. Karena itu, empat hari berturut-turut dirinya tidak pulang ke rumah. Waktunya ia habiskan di dalam lab dan di kantor menuntaskan perihal produk baru yang diklaim oleh pihak lain.

Masalahnya, _**CEO**_ dalam perusahaan tidak mau menahu, bagaimana pun kasus tersebut harus segera selesai pekan ini, jika tidak perusahaan berbasis teknologi dalam bidang penelitian genetik dan obat baru akan menanggung kerugian yang sangat besar.

Untuk menemukan satu rumus penyusun obat yang cocok dengan _**DNA**_ target memerlukan penelitian tidak cukup hanya dalam lima tahun dan pastinya tidak luput dengan pengeluaran yang sangat besar.

Jadi, jika sudah dengan waktu yang sangat lama, pengeluaran bukan lagi untuk dihitung, formula dan produk malah jatuh kepada orang lain adalah sebuah musibah. Harusnya, Mayuzumi menjadi orang yang sangat dijunjung, karena ia berhasil memecahkan penelitian terdahulu yang berusia 10 tahun dan menjadikan sebuah terobosan baru, tapi perjalanan siapa yang tahu.

Tidak mungkin dalam waktu satu minggu dirinya bisa menghasilkan rumus baru dan mengamati _**DNA**_ dengan enteng. Tapi, setidaknya ia berharap orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu bisa diusut kejalur hukum.

Ia harus fokus untuk satu masalah, tidak dulu memikirkan ada apa antara sepupunya dengan kekasihnya, ia sejenak harus melupakan rencana bertemu dengan Nijimura untuk meminta keterangan, dan ia harus tidak merasa khawatir ketika telpon dan pesannya sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan dari Akashi. Terkadang, jika sempat, ia pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, namun, takdir tidak saling menemukan mereka.

Apakah masih merupakan kesalahannya?

 **.**

…

 **.**

Sinar keemasan yang menyorot ke dalam ruangan kini mulai memudar tergantikan dengan hawa datangnya langit gelap. Akashi mengambil remote dan meyalakan neon, ia baru saja mempelajari proposal yang diajukan bagian produksi. Menurut pengamatannya proposal ini belum wajib untuk disetujui karena, ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia tanyakan dan kejelasan yang lebih mendetail.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dagu, menyangga kepala, mengurus perusahaan besar seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah. Bukan hal seperti mengurus siswa siswi di sekolah, teman-temannya di dalam kelas, juga bukan seperti mengatur permainan bola basket. Harus fokus, tegas, dan cerdas dalam strategi mengendalikan pasaran sampai-sampai rasanya urat-urat di otak mati rasa.

Ia menggapai gelas yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan, melepas dahaga sambil memandangi udara kosong di hadapan. Menyenderkan tubuh memberi manja pada tulang punggung dan pinggang, sejenak ia memejamkan mata melupakan tentang pernak pernik kehidupan.

Beeeppppppp….

Beeeppppppp….

Akashi berdecak kesal, untuk sekedar menurunkan kadar stress pun masih ada saja yang mengganggu. Ia ambil ponsel berisik tersebut, akan ia matikan secara langsung, namun, urung karena di layar tertera nama Chihiro. Ia menatapnya lama, antara ingin tidak ingin menjawab sampai ponselnya tak lagi bergetar.

Ah, biarkanlah, biasanya juga ia tidak peduli.

Beeeeepppp….

Akashi mengernyit. Chihiro menelpon lagi, yang ia amati sejak empat hari yang lalu adalah bila sudah tidak diangkat orang itu tidak akan menelponnya ulang, tapi kini... lamat-lamat ia menggeser ke ikon hijau, _**"Ya, ada apa?"**_ katanya saat ponsel sampai di telinga.

" _ **Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, sudah rampung?"**_

" _ **Sudah, kau bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Aku di parkiran sekarang, berkemaslah."**_

Akashi menatap ponsel sampai kembali menghitam. Di mana otaknya, bukankah dia selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan lembaran kertas, tapi kosa katanya sama sekali tidak bertambah.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin mencari alasan untuk tidak turun kali ini, ia akan mengirim pesan pada Nijimura jika tidak bisa makan malam bersama pukul delapan nanti. Dirinya mematikan laptop, merapikan berkas sekenanya, berdiri dan mengambil jas yang tergantung kemudian enyah dari tempat yang merupakan rumah keduanya saat ini.

Mayuzumi berdiri di samping mobil menunggunya. Semakin langkah dipercepat semakin terlihat jelas wajah pucat yang beberapa hari lalu sempat ia pikir tidak ingin menatapnya lagi, tubuhnya semakin kurus, rambut yang mulai agak panjang dan tidak terawat, bibir kering, dan mata panda. Ia beharap orang yang ditemui masih punya nyawa.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Akashi sebagai kalimat pembuka. Ia tetap menjadi Akashi seperti biasanya jika berada dekat Mayuzumi, bukan karena _ **acting**_ tetapi memang sudah naluri. Ia selalu bertanya terlebih dahulu untuk menyeimbangi, alasannya satu, karena ia tahu Mayuzumi.

"Entahlah," dengusnya. "Mungkin 60 menit. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku? Seperti yang kaulihat."

"Syukurlah."

Perkataannya tanpa senyum, sekarang kepala kelabu itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Mustahil jika Akashi mengharapkan Mayuzumi mebukakan pintu untuknya, tapi setidaknya kalimat mempersilahkan harus sampai di telinga.

Mayuzumi siap mengemudi ketika ia melihat Akashi sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Musik akustik yang mengalun dari radio yang ia setel menemani hening keduanya dalam mengiringi perjalanan. Jujur, ia ingin mengatakan beberapa kalimat, tapi dilihat Akashi sedang begitu sibuk.

"Akashi, perlu makan malam di luar?" Tanyanya ketika mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Aku ingin langsung pulang saja, Chihiro. Kulihat kau juga begitu letih, dan kuharap kau masih bisa menyetir dengan baik."

Mayuzumi melirik, "Bagaimana kautahu, jika yang kau perhatikan sedaritadi hanya ponsel."

Akashi berhenti menggerakkan jari, ia membalas lirikan Mayuzumi dan sedikit agak mendekat, "Apa harus seperti ini," katanya, "Tidak, kan." Lalu ia menarik diri kembali keposisi.

Mayuzumi pun kembali mengemudi setelah lampu berganti warna.

"Apa itu, Nijimura?"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalian membicarakan hal penting."

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Kami hanya saling membalas pesan, Chihiro. Aku dan Nijimura- _ **san**_ tadinya akan makan malam bersama tapi, tidak jadi karena kau sudah menjemputku," jelas Akashi santai.

Mayuzumi mengangguk. Ia menaikkan kecepatan mobil, "Jadi menurutmu aku pengganggu?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu sudah jelas."

Mayuzumi tersenyum, "Jelas sekali, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lalu mengapa kau menolak kuajak makan di luar padahal kita sudah empat hari tidak bertatap, sedangkan dengan Nijimura, mau?"

"Nijimura- _ **san,**_ mengajakku dengan jelas dan lembut, 'Akashi, bagaimana jika nanti pukul delapan kita makan malam di luar. Apa kau sudah selesai bekerja, kabari aku, nanti kujemput' sedangkan dirimu, 'Akashi, perlu makan malam di luar?' dari kalimat tersebut, menurutmu, mana yang merupakan ajakan? Apa aku harus memberimu pendidikan bahasa terlebih dahulu baru otakmu berjalan, Cihiro."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka pendidikan bahasa–"

"Pantas kosa katamu hanya itu-itu saja, dan kalimatmu selalu memuakkan."

"–Menurutku, ajakan tidak harus dengan kata-kata yang lazim, jika kau memang berniat menanggapinya. Dan sejak kapan kau suka lembut? Boleh aku tertawa."

"Sejak aku menyadari bahwa Nijimura- _ **san**_ jauh lebih baik darimu."

DEG!

Kata itu kah yang harus ia dengar setelah berjuang mati-matian mencari waktu supaya bisa bertemu dengan kekasih yang ia rindukan. Apa mungkin sekarang juga ia harus membunuh Nijimura.

Mayuzumi tidak mengajukan Tanya atau menyinggung apa pun lagi setelahnya. Sedang, Akashi masih dengan kesibukan yang sama. Radio yang mengalunkan lagu bahagia dimatikan.

Mata Mayuzumi berat butuh tidur, tubuhnya lemas tidak banyak asupan gizi yang masuk. Ia malah kebanyakan mengkonsumi zat _**cafein**_. Mobil melaju tidak lagi dengan kecepatan konstan tapi juga tidak sampai melanggar aturan.

" _ **Ah, aku baru saja sampai apartemen,"**_ kata Akashi, berbicara di ponselnya sembari membuka pintu.

Mayuzumi menunggu di belakang.

" _ **Yahhh, kukira masih di jalan."**_

Telinga Akashi menangkap suara Nijimura yang begitu kecewa dan mencemaskan _**"Memangnya ada apa, Nijimura-san?"**_ Tanyanya. Duduk di sofa dan merenggangkan dasi di leher.

" _ **Ah, itu, Akashi. Bagaimana ya, kau bisa tidak ke sini, ke…"**_

" _ **Ke mana?"**_

" _ **Aku juga tidak tahu ini di mana."**_

" _ **Hah, maksudnya? Nijimura-san di mana, atau mungkin ada sesuatu di sekelilingmu."**_

" _ **Oh. Kau tahu rumah sakit Midorima?"**_

" _ **Jauh sekali, kenapa Nijimura-san bisa sampai ke sa–"**_

Pembicaraan terputus paksa karena Mayuzumi mengambil ponselnya.

"Chihiro!" hardiknya.

Mayuzumi yang berdiri di belakang sofa memutar berganti posisi dan kini ia berdiri di hadapan Akashi.

"Kau apa-apaan, kembalikan ponselku," pinta Akashi, menjulurkan tangannya.

Sang kelabu menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya, sekarang Akashi sudah terang-terangan akan Nijimura. Bahkan, kehadirannya pun sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ponsel yang bukan miliknya itu ia genggam kuat, ia tidak tahu apakah panggilan Nijimura masih _**on**_ atau sudah _ **of**_.

Kepala yang terasa amat pusing saat ini semakin menggerogoti, otak berpikirnya semakin pendek, dan darah naik ke ubun-ubun. Ah, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi. Jadi, saat ketika Akashi memelototi dan meminta ponselnya untuk kembali, entah setan darimana yang malah mendorong tangannya untuk melempar ponsel tersebut kesembarang arah. Dengan begitu, bila ponsel tersebut mati, Nijimura tidak akan bisa mengehubungi kekasihnya lagi.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Akashi yang keheranan.

"Maksudmu apa, katamu? Tentu saja aku ingin kau berhenti berbincang dengan Nijimura dan aku tidak suka wajah khawatirmu itu!" dalih Mayuzumi, pandangannya tidak lepas dari manik Akashi yang menatap tidak suka.

"Otakmu tertinggal di laboratorium?" sergah Akashi. Ia berdiri dari sofa, "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Nijimura- _ **san,**_ dia membutuhkanku sekarang!" hentaknya, kemudian melenggang pergi untuk mengambil ponsel, siapa tahu masih berfungsi. Tapi sayang, pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa.

"TAPI DI SINI AKU YANG LEBIH MEMBUTUHKANMU, AKASHI!" teriak Mayuzumi sangat keras.

Akasi menautkan alis, dirinya sedikit terperanjat akan teriakan yang Mayuzumi semburkan padanya. Bagaimana tidak, seumur hidup dengan Mayuzumi baru kali ini orang itu berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ia melepaskan cengkraman Mayuzumi dari tangannya, begitu sakit dirasa, nadinya seperti akan terputus, ia tidak tahu kekuatan apa yang Mayuzumi pakai.

"Kenapa kau begitu kekanakan," Akashi tertawa pelan, "Dan apa yang barusan kau katakan, kau membutuhkanku, apa mungkin aku tidak salah dengar, hh?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat satu tangan yang berasa tinggal tulang, membelai pipi Akashi hingga mencapai puncak kepalanya, mengelus rambut merah itu penuh perasaan rindu. Ia memajukan wajah mencium kepala Akashi lama sekali, lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuh bersandar di tubuh orang yang lebih pendek darinya, mendekap erat.

"Akashi," tuturnya, persis seperti berbisik. "Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar, mengertilah."

Akashi mengangguk. "Chihiro, aku juga tidak ingin kita bertengkar, maka dari itu akan lebih baik jika kita akhiri sampai di sini saja."

Jantung Mayuzumi berhenti sesaat, tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan ia tidak bisa memasok beberapa oksigen untuk darah dan otak, lemas merayap sampai titik saraf pusat. Pelukannya mengendur, ditambah Akashi mendorongnya.

Ketika tepat bertatapan dengan batu rubi, air matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terbendung lagi, sungguh, ia sangat benci memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Akashi, tetapi untuk kali ini, maafkanlah, ia sudah menahannya sebisa mungkin, dan sekarang ia benar-benar hanya ingin menangis.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya, 'apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti' atau 'bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi' tidak perlu, karena ia sudah sangat paham.

"Maafkan aku, Chihiro, biarkan aku memilih Nijimura- _ **san**_ ," jelas Akashi, suaranya pun parau. Matanya mulai memanas, apalagi ia melihat Mayuzumi meneteskan air mata untuknya pertama kali.

"Apa Nijimura membuatmu bahagia, apa dia selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa," katanya, ia terbahak putus asa disela air mata. Mengangguk lemah, "Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa memberikan yang Nijimura bisa berikan, karena memang aku bukan dia. Karena aku adalah aku. Jadi, apa artinya bagimu hubungan kita selama ini."

"Omonganmu memang tidak salah, Nijimura- _ **san**_ adalah Nijimura- _ **san**_ , dan kau adalah kau, aku tidak merusak kodrat itu, namun, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau mengerti mengapa aku menginginkan Nijimura- _ **san,**_ " ucap Akashi. "Dan jangan naïf, Chihiro, hubungan orang sudah menikah dan punya anak atau hidupnya sudah kakek nenek pun bisa begitu saja terpisah, apalagi hubungan kita yang bisa dikatakan masih baru."

Mayuzumi menarik napas dalam-dalam, entah mengapa air matanya tidak kunjung mau berhenti. Kalimat yang Akashi lontarkan seakan-seakan jika dia tidak boleh banyak bermimpi, kini dia telah kehilangan dunia. Bukan. Bukan kehilangan, namun, Akashi yang memang melepaskannya. Ia tahu betul, ia bukanlah yang terbaik. Tetapi, sungguh, ia tidak ingin Akashi meninggalkannya pergi.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Chihiro," ucapnya lagi. "Aku yang akan meninggalkan apartemen ini," Akashi berbalik, memunggungi Mayuzumi, ia mengepalkan kedua tangan. Saat itulah air mata berharganya jatuh, melintasi pipi yang tadi dibelai seseorang yang kini sudah bisa disebut mantan kekasih.

Apakah ini keputusannya yang paling tepat? Tapi mengapa hatinya begitu sakit.

"Nah, Akashi, jangan pergi," ucap Mayuzumi, ia bersumpah kali ini tidak akan lagi menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh, yang akan membiarkan dirinya hanya melihat punggung Akashi menghilang. Tidak akan.

Pundak Akashi dicapai dan diputar menghadapnya. Ia meraup bibir Akashi hangat. Memeluknya erat, mengunci supaya tidak pergi. Akashi miliknya, dari dulu dan sampai kapan pun. Atau jika ia mati sekali pun, ia akan membawa Akashi bersamanya. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain dia.

Ia menarik diri dari tautan, lalu mengelap cairan yang keluar dari bola mata yang sangat ia cintai. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pundak Akashi.

"Aku berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan reputasiku supaya aku selalu seimbang jika di sampingmu. Dan kau tahu, seharusnya, hari ini aku sudah tidak lagi bekerja di sana karena aku tidak bisa menuntaskan masalahku, namun, aku diberi kesempatan lagi sampai besok malam,"

Akashi diam.

"Dan waktu berharga itu aku pakai untuk menemuimu malam ini, aku ingin mengobrol, aku ingin meminta solusimu. Jadi, jika kau pergi, aku bagaimana, Akashi."

"HAH, AKU BAGAIMANA, KAU BILANG!" kini Akashi yang berteriak. Menghembuskan napas sejenak mengatur tenshi. Membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro, aku sudah lelah mengalah denganmu. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang begitu-begitu saja, aku lelah dengan dirimu yang selalu mengabaikanku dan tidak menganggapku berharga. Bahkan, aku bisa menentang Ayah, tapi aku tidak bisa menentang dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu, kau tidak berharga bagiku?"

Akashi terbahak, "Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku sudah muak dengan sifat cuekmu."

"Kau masih tidak bisa memahamiku, padahal sudah selama ini, dan kita sudah tinggal bersama. Sungguh, aku tidak mengenali dirimu, Akashi. Hanya karena masalah seperti itu, kau akan meninggalkanku dan bersama Nijimura. Hubungan kita bukan bahan candaan!"

"APANYA YANG HANYA MASALAH SEPERTI ITU, CHIHIRO! DAN PERSETAN DENGAN MEMAHAMIMU!" Teriaknya lagi, diringi air mata yang sebelumnya sudah menyusut. "Aku tahu dirimu malam itu datang menjemputku, aku tahu dirimu melihatku berciuman dengan Nijimura- _ **san,**_ tapi apa yang kaulakukan, kau hanya berdiri di sana menonton tanpa menghentikanku atau menonjok Nijimura- _ **san,**_ " suaranya bergetar. "Kau tahu kekasihmu dicumbu orang lain, tapi kau hanya merelakan! APA ITU BISA DISEBUT JIKA AKU MASIH BERHARGA BAGIMU!"

"Akashi!"

"Dan malam itu kau tidur di sofa seolah-olah semuanya salahku. Seolah hanya kau seorang yang merasa disakiti. Kau pura-pura tidur, kau pura-pura tidak mendengar, padahal yang kuingin, kau membentakku, mencacimaki, yang menjadikan aku penting untukmu. Tapi sampai pagi datang pun kau bisa bersikap santai, bahkan mungkin aku tidak kau anggap ada di ruangan itu,"

"Akas–"

"Padahal kau tahu aku akan pergi dengan Nijimura- _ **san,**_ setidaknya hentikan aku jangan hanya memandangiku dari belakang. Nah, Chihiro, aku tidak bisa memahamimu lagi," ia terisak. Menghindar saat tangan Mayuzumi akan menggapainya. "Jika kau akan menghentikanku kali ini, maaf, aku tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Akashi Seijuurou!"

Mayuzumi tidak hanya melihat punggung Akashi yang menjauh seperti tindakan bodohnya yang berulang-ulang, tapi juga benar-benar kehilangan. Ia melihat kepala merah yang kelamaan menyusut dibalik pintu.

Dia sudah meninggalkannya. Dia pergi dari hidupnya. Tubuh yang begitu lemas menjadi nada pengiring sia-sia. Akashi bagaikan pisau yang bisa memberi luka bila tidak digunakan dengan hati-hati, dan tololnya Mayuzumi baru menyadari. Kini apa yang harus ia lakukan pada hidupnya.

Memori kenangan yang menurut Akashi membosankan tapi bagi dirinya begitu mengesankan bermunculan di permukaan. Mayuzumi tersenyum tulus, yah, dia bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, ia hanya ingin mencintai Akashi sepenuh hati. Dalam hal ini memang dialah orang yang patut disalahkan, tapi, bagaimana ia tahu jika Akashi akan pergi.

 **.**

…

 **.**

"Seijuurou, bagaimana kantormu di Tokyo?" Tanya Akashi Masaomi setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, Ayah. Aku sedang menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa pihak. Oh ya, kapan kauakan berkunjung ke sana?"

"Secepatnya, aku ingin mengecek pekerjaanmu. Tapi untuk sekarang masih ada yang harus kuurus," tuturnya, kini ia beralih menatap putera satu-satunya yang sangat ia andalkan. "Bagaimana keadaan Chihiro, kau tidak pulang bersama. Aku mendapat laporan jika dia sudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya."

" _ **Aku berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan reputasiku supaya aku selalu seimbang jika di sampingmu."**_

Perkataan Mayuzumi dua hari yang lalu bergoyang-goyang di otak. Ia tahu betul apa maksudnya, karena hubungan bersama Mayuzumi bukan lagi rahasia belaka. Ayahnya sudah mengetahui dan merestui, namun, Mayuzumi harus bisa menyeimbangi kehidupannya, setidaknya pekerjaan Mayuzumi yang kemarin adalah poin yang dilihat oleh sang Ayah.

Malam itu, selepas keputusannya meninggalkan Mayuzumi, ia langsung terbang ke Kyoto, sebenarnya tidak ada yang dirindukan, tujuannya hanya untuk menenangkan diri, ia tidak ingin masalah pribadi menghancurkan pekerjaannya. Dan yang utama adalah Ayahnya belum mengetahui jika mereka telah berpisah, tapi jika beliau sudah mendengar Mayuzumi tidak bekerja, ia sudah bisa menebak pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke mana.

Dan entah mengapa memikirkannya Akashi merasa tidak rela.

"Aku dan Chihiro…"

"Seijuurou, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu meninggalkannya."

Akashi terhentak, dia menatap Ayahnya ngeri, "Ayah tahu?"

"Chihiro sendiri yang menelponku dan ia menceritakan semuanya. Ah, kupikir dengan jalanmu sendiri kauakan dewasa."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Apa kau anakku? Seharusnya kau bisa gunakan otakkmu untuk sedikit bepikir menggunakan logika. Mengambil keputusan secara bijak, menelaah di mana kesalahannya dan bicarakan baik-baik. Bukannya marah lalu pergi ke sini, kuyakin kau yang akan lebih menderita."

"Apa yang Chihiro katakan sampai Ayah berbicara seperti ini padaku. Ayah tidak tahu yang aku rasakan."

"Chihiro hanya minta maaf dan bilang kalau dia gagal menjagamu. Dan aku tidak perlu tahu apa yang kaurasakan, karena kau lebih tahu. Dengar, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa sebaik ini padamu, jika memang tidak kau manfaatkan, jangan harap suatu saat kau bisa lagi bertemu dengannya."

Akashi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Memang benar, Ayahnya bukanlah manusia yang sebaik ini dan bisa membela orang lain adalah hal yang langka. Nah, tapi ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya yang tidak dewasa. Dan bahkan keputusan yang telah ia ambil merupakan kesalahan besar di mata sang Ayah.

"Ayah sudah mau bekerja? Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo siang ini," katanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mengantarmu, pastikan kau baik-baik saja, Seijuurou."

"Iya."

 **.**

Di rumah ketika bersiap, di pesawat, dan sekarang di bandara Tokyo terbesar pun ia masih belum menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang salah dengan keputusannya.

"Akashi," teriak Nijimura. "Di sebelah sini," katanya.

Keputusan, jika ia lebih memilih orang yang menjemputnya daripada Mayuzumi.

Selepas bercengkrama, mereka menaiki mobil dan ia dibawa ke apartemen Nijimura sesuai kesepakatan.

"Akashi mau minum jus?" tawar Nijimura, saat mereka sudah berada di rumah tepatnya di kamar.

Akashi meng-iyakan, lalu dirinya menjatuhkan tubuh di atas kasur. Memperhatikan langit-langit yang bercat kelabu. Entah mengapa tergambar wajah Mayuzumi dengan jelas di sana, menertawakan, mengejeknya, wajah menyebalkan seperti biasa. Akashi tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri," Tanya Nijimura dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus diletakkan di atas meja.

Akashi tidak kunjung menjawab, mendorong Nijimura naik dan berada di atasnya. Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Nijimura mencium bibir merah Akashi yang terbebas tanpa penjagaan. Akashi membalasnya, memeluk tubuh Nijimura.

Tautan diakhiri, saliva bergelayut, "Kau tahu, bibirmu enak sekali," tutur Nijimura.

Akashi hanya menjawab dengan tawaan, ia ditarik Nijimura dan mereka duduk saling bersebelahan.

Nijimura melirik, "Akashi, kau yakin memilihku?"

Akashi menoleh, "Hah?"

"Kupastikan kau mengerti perkataanku tadi."

"Iya, kenapa harus ditanyakan. Sudah jelas aku meninggalkan Chihiro karena memilih Nijimura- _ **san**_."

"Itu mulutmu yang berbicara, tapi hatimu tidak."

Akashi diam, ia tidak berbicara dengan durasi waktu yang lama.

"Kemarin Mayuzumi menemuiku," ucap Nijimura pada akhirnya.

Akashi spontan tertarik, "Untuk apa. Dia memukulmu?"

Nijimura mengelus senyum, menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang melihat Akashi dari sudutnya, kepala merah itu menoleh menuntut jawaban.

"Tentu saja, dia memukulku habis-habisan. Kau tahu, bengkak di bibirku ini, karena tonjokannya. Lalu dengan wajah yang datar, dia bilang akan merebutmu kembali dariku."

"Kau serius dia melakukan itu!"

Tangan Akashi ditarik hingga menubruk dadanya. "Lihat bertapa senangnya dirimu, aku iri ada binar di mata utuk Mayuzumi."

Akashi menghela napas, menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Nijimura, "Apa caraku sudah benar dengan meninggalkannya?"

"Caramu salah. Aku bertaruh dirimu masih sangat mencintainya, kan. Kau hanya terbawa emosi sesaat, kau sedang dalam keadaan titik di mana kau jenuh dengan kehidupanmu sendiri termasuk hubunganmu. Kau meninggalkan dia bukan karena kau tidak bisa memahaminya lagi, tapi karena kau memang benar-benar sudah memahami dia, jadi hal itu bisa kau buat alasan untuk melepas jenuhmu, dan di sini, kau memanfaatkanku juga karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu,"

"Nijimura- _ **san**_."

"Akashi, kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai sandaran, jika suatu saat nanti tubuhmu sudah tidak pegal kau pasti meninggalkanku, karena memang bukan tempatmu. Nah, aku memang menyukaimu dan sangat membenci Mayuzumi yang seolah tidak menghargai. Aku juga ingin memilikimu, tapi sepertinya akan menjadi tidak baik jika awalnya saja kita seperti ini, jangan tambah menyakitiku."

Akashi bangun, dia mengambil jus yang mulai tidak dingin, meminumnya sampai sepertiga.

"Maafkan aku, Nijimura- _ **san**_ , jika kau merasa dipermainkan. Aku pun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan."

"Yang kauinginkan sudah terwujud dengan jelas. Kau pernah bilang jika hubunganmu biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang terjadi, semuanya datar, semu. Dan sekarang kau sudah dihadapkan masalah yang bahkan diluar dugaan, kau sampai kehilangan orang yang sebenarnya sangat kau butuhkan. Dan aku menjadi pelengkap permainanmu, apa kau sudah puas."

Jadi pada dasarnya ia hanyalah orang egois, mementingkan keinginan sendiri tanpa melihat resiko dan banyak pihak tersakiti. Ia menuntut Mayuzumi untuk menghargainya dan memperhatikannya padahal dialah orang yang sebenarnya tidak menghargai perjuangan tak kasat mata yang dilakukan Mayuzumi untuknya.

Nijimura terbangun, pindah posisi duduk di sofa, ia menegak jusnya sampai tidak tersisa. "Akashi, kau tahu kan, aku dengannya bersaudara. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bertindak secara blak-blakan hanya untuk dilihat, dia punya caranya sendiri termasuk cara mencintaimu dan aku benci mengakuinya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi.

"Kau manusia biasa, aku, dan dia juga, sesempurna apa pun dirimu ada saatnya kau melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi akan lebih baik jika langsung memperbaikinya."

Nijimura tersenyum, ketika dirinya melihat Akashi berlari dan keluar dari pintu kamar.

Kalian tahu, dia bukanlah orang jahat yang akan merusak kebahagian saudara sendiri, memang benar ia menyukai Akashi tapi, merebutnya dari Mayuzumi bukan prinsip hidupnya. Yang ia lakukan kemarin-kemarin hanyalah memberi mereka berdua hadiah berupa sebuah pelajaran supaya mereka lebih menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain. Lebih menghargai suatu hubungan. Dan supaya mereka saling terbuka akan pikiran masing-masing jika sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

Akashi menaiki lift menuju apartemennya yang dulu, masih bisa dibilang begitu kan. Ia memang egois dan mungkin kelewat bodoh dengan otak cerdas, ia mengerti satu per satu kata yang dilontarkan Ayahnya.

Akashi tidak berpikir ina inu saat ia sudah berada di depan. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan _**password**_ yang masih belum diganti. Dirinya masuk, di sana ia menemukan Mayuzumi sedang dipeluk seseorang dengan mata terpejam.

Akashi mendekat, tidak ingin lari. "Ehem," ia berdehem.

Orang yang memeluk Mayuzumi langsung menoleh tetapi dia tidak kaget. Dan Akashi merasa ia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. "Boleh aku tahu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia?" tanyanya dengan nada sabar-sabar emosi.

Pemuda itu menidurkan Mayuzumi, "Ah, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa kau Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi menyatukan alis, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mayuzumi- _ **san**_ baru saja bercerita tentang dirimu sebelum ia ketiduran. Dan hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas senior dan junior dalam pekerjaan. Aku ke sini hanya masih tidak rela dia dikeluarkan dari lab."

Akashi mengangguk, "Lalu mengapa bisa kalian berpelukan?"

"Saat sedang bercerita dia tiba-tiba terpejam begitu saja kearahku, kukira pingsan ternyata hanya tidur, kaulihat bawah matanya sangat hitam dan bengkak mungkin Mayuzumi- _ **san**_ belum tidur dalam waktu lama."

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Kuroko tersenyum datar, ia pamit, sebelum melangkah pergi ia berkata, "Akashi- _ **kun**_ , kau beruntung memiliki Mayuzumi- _ **san**_ , dan aku yakin kau tidak akan melepaskannya karena kau sudah mengerti dia melebihi dirimu sendiri. Baiklah, aku pergi."

Iya, dirinya memang beruntung memiliki mayat hidup seperti Mayuzumi, tidak perlu bertengkar, tidak suka memanjangkan masalah, irit dalam berbicara, dan komunikasi jika penting. Satu paket. Tapi ia juga lebih beruntung karena memiliki orang sekitar yang peduli, menasehati akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat, Ayahnya yang seperti iblis, Nijimura, dan juga pemuda tadi yang ia tertarik mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Akashi memusatnya atenshinya pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring. Benar juga, matanya sangat hitam dan bengkak, daging pipi yang menipis. Tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh helain rambut kelabu yang sudah panjang, dan ia terkesiap ketika pergelangan tangannya lagi-lagi dicengkram. Hobi sekali.

Tetiba bibirnya dan bibir pecah Mayuzumi sudah menyatu. Kini ia menindih tubuh kurus kering dan dingin di bawah. Tubuhnya merasa diikat oleh tangan yang Akashi sendiri miris melihatnya. Akashi merasa hangat di sekujur tubuh, dirinya meraup bibir Mayuzumi lebih dalam supaya pecah-pecah itu terobati.

Mayuzumi membuka mata saat merasakan cairan hangat menetes di pipinya, tangan menangkap kedua pipi Akashi, melepaskan tautan mereka, "Sebegitu rindunya denganku sampai kau menangis," ejek Mayuzumi.

"Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun kau juga salah, Chihiro," cuapnya, air mata masih dibiarkan menetes begitu saja.

Mayuzumi tersenyum, menjilat kedua mata berair Akashi, "Iya, aku yang salah, tapi berhentilah menangis."

Akashi menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan, dia sangat merindukan Chihiro-nya. Pun begitu juga Mayuzumi, Akashi menginjinkan ia untuk berpijak di dunianya lagi, semua kata-kata tidak mempunyai arti dan tidak akan bisa menjelaskan betapa hidup dirinya.

Jika Akashi tidak bisa menemukan rasa yang menyatukan mereka, Mayuzumi ingin dia mengingat baik-baik jika mereka pernah melalui masa ini, dan ia ingin Akashi tetap bersamanya karena ia membutuhkannya untuk bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Saya merasa tidak bisa jika membuat fanfiction genre drama/hurt comfort. Dalam kesempatan ini, saya mencoba untuk membuat dan tidak menyerah di tengah jalan. Kata-kata yang tidak terlalu banyak ini, saya buat berhari-hari karena saya selingi dengan tugas kuliah. Jujur, menulisnya sangat sulit (curhat mode on)**

 **Nah, menurut kalian bagaimana? Apakah feel-nya mengena atau failed? Mohon masukannya jika berkenan.**

 **Btw, terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca.**

 **MayuAka**


End file.
